Lady of Sherwood
by Nirai Syrith
Summary: My take on one of my favorite legends told from the eyes of an often overlooked character. Long in progress story...if demand is high enough I'll update often.
1. Chapter 1

Servants came and went inside the stately manor carrying platters, tables, chairs, and decorations. Every now and then one would dodge the scurrying figure of a young boy of age thirteen followed by a rather angry seven-year-old girl. Narrowly did the cook lift a cake up out of harms way. Inside one room a frustrated maid pleaded with her master about her young mistress as an older gentleman stood beside the window watching the youth chuckling.

On the hills outside the castle three boys stood elbowing each other and rough housing. The tallest a young man whom did not quite fit in his own skin yet. At only fourteen all held him in respect as the Crown Prince. Richard however wished more than anything that his life were always as carefree as it was right now in this moment. However he knew his duty and that his brother Prince John could never rule.

Prince John was small for his age of twelve. All the things he could not do Richard did best. Most of the time he spent indoors pouring over books. Secretly he was envious of his brother and the pride he held with the family. One day he hoped that he could make the family proud and give him the attention he deserved. He watched for the boy and girl while the other boy Jonathon of Sherwood and his brother Richard wrestled.

Jonathon kept one eye out for his seven-year-old sister. Albeit he was six years her elder they were close. He warned Robert not to insult her because she was a girl. He himself taught her how to wield a bow and shot better than he. It was only time until her hands and body could support a longbow. He gasped as Richard tackled him to the ground in sport. Only the other day they had dueled and he lost. Now while waiting on his sister to return Jonathon attempted to one up his older cousin.

Marian of Sherwood ran in her deep scarlet velvet party dress. At one point it was trimmed in rabbit fur, which now adorned a rose bush in the gardens. In her seven year old mind she was furious. She wanted to catch that Robert and teach him a thing or two about a girl being able to keep up with the boys. Tripping she slipped in some mud sending a brown streak down the front of her dress. Jumping up she ran after Robert catching up fast. She saw him ahead standing in front of the boys leaning down breathing hard. She went around the hill and snuck up the other side.

Robert of Locksley had his hands on his knees gasping for breath. Grinning he looked up at his friends and distant cousins, "I…finally….lost…her…when did she get so fast?"

Richard ducked his head to hide a smile. He spotted a red figure just below them on a hill creeping up. For a moment he debated on warning his friend. Deciding against such he opened his mouth to speak, "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned Robert. Never underestimate a furious female."

Robert straightened up and looked at Richard as if he had gone mad, "Female? She's only a little girl…barely one at that."

Prince John whom also spotted the creeping figure, "Robert you really shouldn't say things like that."

"Say what? It's only Marian. Not like I am insulting anyone important. She cannot beat me anyway." Robert puffed his chest slightly bragging on himself.

Jonathon just laughed and pointed, "Rob….turn around"

At the moment Robert turned Marian lunged for his knees. The two went rolling back down the hill scrapping and their companions following close behind. Within moments Robert forgot that he was not supposed to hit a girl and fought to protect himself with all his might. Anger rushed through him as the area around his eye began to sting and swell.

From the window inside the castle an older gentleman stood chuckling. He turned to the other two, "Matthew you'd best go and pull Marian off of Robert and find her a new dress."

"Bloody demon child why could she not act more like a girl?" Matthew lord of the manor said running outside with Robert's father quick behind him.

The good king came up and stood behind his father to see out the window. He guffawed to see the scene outside, "Things will never be dull with that group of scamps around will they?"

"Son, you have no idea. Do not worry though Richard has a good head. Let him be a boy for now a little more. His carefree days are numbered," the older gentleman said to his son.

Outside the two men ran to where their children were. Robert lay on the ground trying to push Marian off from her sitting position upon his stomach yelling for him to apologize. Tearing the two children apart Matthew had a harder time holding Marian's squirming figure still, "Good God girl. Look at yourself. Ruining your best dress, giving a boy a black eye, and half the court due to arrive within the hour what do you have to say for yourself?" 

Marian glared at Robert, "He started it!"

Matthew jerked his little girl slightly his tone grew even more grave, "Marian! You are going up and getting yourself cleaned up. Afterwards, you are to go to your room and think about what you have done and the money you wasted. If your Mother had lived…"

"Now Matthew, I am sure your daughter was not provoked. What have I told you about your mouth Robert?" the other man known as Henry of Locksley shook his rogue of a son.

Matthew took a deep breath and began to lead his daughter forward muttering about the celebration tonight. Marian paused and looked up, "Father, you never did tell us what the part was for."

With a sigh Matthew looked at Marian her dress torn and muddy to Robin with his bruising eye, "Well actually it's to announce an upcoming betrothal."

"Who's Father?" Jonathon stopped seeing where his father glanced guessing before the answer came.

"Your sister's and Robert's that's whom." Matthew said as Marian made a face.

"Marian and I? No way I wouldn't marry her if she was the last pig on earth!" Robert exclaimed.

Marian's face turned red as her Father let his grip go slightly looser. Some say he let his daughter punch Robert again. Others only know that that night it was much talked about young Robert of Locksley's unfortunate black eye. The story was that the boys were engaging in swordplay. However the rumor was the young bride to be dealt the blows.


	2. Chapter 2

A blanket of snow rested upon the hills of London Towne. Villagers sung outside their homes and shops and wished one another a happy holiday. This Christmas was a happier bittersweet one. For two years their royal family and stability of the economy had been plagued with disease and uncertainty.

It seemed like only yesterday on Christmas England's good king collapsed at his Christmas dinner. Rattled by an unknown plague the kind monarch held on for his kingdom and the subjects who loved him. After fighting death for six months he lost the battle and went on to rest in his reward while his people and family mourned.

During the transition his wife the Queen stepped up to take care of the country. She wanted to give her son and crown prince a chance to grow into his role. With dignity and the love of the people she reigned for another six months more. She brought the people to the one year mark of losing their beloved king. However on the way returning from Nottingham and the castle at Sherwood she met with an unfortunate mysterious accident and perished that night.

Now another year later the family gathered at the castle at London Towne with Richard a king at only 19 years of age. It was Christmas night and festivities were bright. For the next morning most of the young men left for the Holy Land on something Richard called his great crusade.

Dinner was being prepared and for the night as everyone relaxed. The young ones were allowed to be young again. The boys now ranging in age from Richard's 19 to 17 years with Marian stuck at the end only 12. She was playing with her grandfather at the fire ignoring the boys and their annual prank on her on this night. Every year the castle held a sprig of mistletoe and every year they'd try to catch her underneath it. Every year her Father made her stand there like a lady and kiss each boy on the cheek and wish them a Merry Christmas. However she smirked as she moved her chess piece. For this year they would not get her.

Richard stood with Marian's father Matthew with a book open asking questions and learning. Ever since taking over the kingdom Richard did not spend much time with the other boys. He spent most of his time with advisors; his favorites being his Uncle and dear friend from Locksley. He wanted to find out as much as possible about his Father's great Crusade. Richard was driven to finish the job once and for all to complete the one dream his Father never could quite finish.

Outside near the kitchen Robert, Prince John, and Jonathon plotted a mission. Inside was Maggie the cook's famous cake coming straight from the oven. Driven by hunger and pure boredom they walked clandestinely into the room. Robert went and put his arm around the older cook. She swatted his hand with a spoon trying to get rid of him. Robert rubbed his stinging hand as the other two crept into the kitchen.

"Really Jonathon I don't know why we are doing this. We aren't nine anymore," Prince John whispered complaining.

Jonathon turned his head around still on his hands and knees, "Would you rather spend time learning diplomacy from my Father and Lord Robert?"

"Well…no…still I think this is a dirty trick to play on Marian," Prince John followed behind stating.

"Do you really want her to get us first? Besides I am not losing all my money to Richard on his foolish wager," Jonathon reached up blindly trying to grab at whatever was on the counter.

"I don't think framing her will get us the kisses nor get us 1,000 pounds," Prince John muttered.

A girlish chuckle came from behind the counter as a voice rang out, "Maggie, I found two very large mice behind your counter here!"

The cook shook off Robert trying to sweet talk his way of a cookie. She looked over behind the table and replied, "Why Marian yes you did. I must convince King Richard to get me a large cat. Those that hide inside of your wood should be enough for those two. Now you three boys get out of here if you want supper anytime soon. Scoot!"

The trio walked out glaring at Marian skipping behind them satisfied with her work. Jonathon glared at his little sister, "That was a foul thing to do Marian."

Marian stuck out her tongue, "Me? Speak for yourself Jonathon! I know you were trying to make Father mad at me so he'd make me kiss one of you on the cheek. Then Richard would give you a thousand pounds."

Robert's mouth dropped, "How did you know that?"

Marian glared at him, "I have my ways. You three dunderheads know nothing about sneaking."

Robert bit his tongue. Every time Marian and he were together they fought. His Father had ordered him to keep this gathering peaceful. However with her it was impossible. He hated their contract as much as she, but there was no way out of it. Not to mention she had better get used to him.

She eyed him and as if by magic Marian read his mind, "You have no rule over me yet Robert. I don't have to like it or you one bit! Not to mention you are fooling yourself if you think you are getting me under the mistletoe!"

Robert smiled a cocky smirk and eyed Marian, "Oh is that a challenge little girl. Well then." He walked up to her and looked down at her, "I will catch you myself before we leave tomorrow morning."

Marian's face turned red as she stamped off back into the room and sulked next to the fire thinking. The boys entered the room and acted as if nothing had happened. The night went on and around the traditions of the holidays a game of cat and mouse was happening.

Around dinner the two Fathers forced the two betrothed children to sit across from one another as tradition stated. Dinner came and went with the Grandfather chuckling at the young ones. His favorite was his young granddaughter trying to avoid fate. The older man knew that no matter how these two tried there was no way they could avoid fate.

Upon the end of the night Marian ran quickly into her room and shut the door. Robert paused outside in the hallway and jumped up tearing some decoration off the wall. Jonathon looked and shook his head sure that it wouldn't work and went into his room.

Marian rolled over in bed and groaned. Sunlight peeped in from the heavy curtains causing the tear stained cheeks to sparkle. From downstairs she heard rustling noises and clanging outside. Quickly she stood and readied her self. Not bothering to bound her hair she ran downstairs and outside.

Richard stood off talking to a few of his generals. Marian looked around and saw her brother. Running up he put an arm around her and hugged her, "Hey sleepyhead. Thought Dad wanted you to sleep so you wouldn't have to be haunted by our leaving."

Marian hugged her brother, "I would never forgive myself or Father if I slept through this. I wish you boys would realize that I am just as good as you are."

Jonathon chuckled, "I know that. I taught you to shoot remember. Be careful. Keep an eye on Father for me. Don't let Grandpa get in too much mischief."

"I promise although you know I can't control Grandpa. Just promise me you will come home alive," Marian grabbed the hem of her skirt and ripped it tucking it in her brother's belt.

"Marian where are your handkerchiefs? And you aren't supposed to talk about death," Jonathon took the scrap and tied it about his neck.

"Jonathon I'm not stupid," Marian huffed.

"I know. Aren't you going to say goodbye to Robert?" Jonathon walked his sister over to Richard.

She hugged Richard quickly then let him go back to his work. Frowning she sighed and walked over tearing off another piece reluctantly. Holding it at arms length she held it out to Robert who stood amused next to her father, "Here stay safe watch my brother goodbye."

Robert chuckled, "Marian, I can't quite reach the scrap from your hemline and you are muffled by all the swords clanging. Could you come closer?"

Her Father excused himself telling his daughter to step closer. Marian moved closer to Robert and looked up at him indignantly, "I said be careful, stay safe, and watch my brother okay?"

"What no kiss goodbye?" Robert took off his hat dropping it to the ground.

"No! Why would I kiss you?" Marian made a face of disgust.

"You could show a little affection. We are betrothed Marian."

"That doesn't mean anything other than our Father's means to force us to be together."

"Oh but my dear you have to kiss me," Robert began smirking.

"Now why is that?" Marian asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Look up my dear." Robert said sarcastically. He had attached a sprig of the mistletoe onto his head. Laughing at Marian's groan he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

For a moment it was just the two of them. Until Richard coughed breaking the moment and Robert ran off laughing leaving Marian standing her mouth hanging open. She glared as he collected something from Richard. The troops mounted their horses and began to ride off. Robert leaned forward as some coins changed hands. Smiling Marian pulled something from the folds of her gown and aimed.

A yell sounded out from the troops as Robert rubbed his sore behind. He looked behind him and glared. As the people watched their young men go they murmured amongst their selves. Many mentioned how their good King's shoulders seemed to be shaking. The peasants loved how he was crying about leaving his homeland and people. However Jonathon slightly shook his head as he saw Richard's smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder crashed as the rain poured outside. The common man huddled with his family inside of their homes. Repairs were needed but the money for such went to taxes. In only six short years of reign Prince John interim King of England devastated everyone from the highest of high to the lowest. Only helping the ones whom he felt were worthy and kissed up to him enough. A land that once flourished with life and laughter existed on rotting homes and a slim hope that one day soon the rightful King would return.

Marian walked into a foyer carrying a pan from the kitchen. Carefully she eased down the painting moving it away from the leaking ceiling. As she positioned the pot underneath the drip grumbling, "A person would think Matilda that Prince John would grow up and ease the burden he has put upon the people."

Matilda wrapped a cloth around the painting covering the framed portrait, "Prince John is doing what he thinks is best. I'm too old for you to try to make me speak out of class and you old enough to know better Marian. Not to mention these are dangerous times and we need not endanger the good you do nor the people of Nottinghamshire."

Marian reached up taking a pin out of her hair letting it fall. She glanced over at her maid's greying hair, "I'm sorry. I tend to speak my mind you know."

Matilda chuckled taking down another painting, "For years I've tended this family, and if you tell anyone I said this I'll tan your hide. You have the best head of the lot and the biggest heart. You'll take care of this country better than the men of this family."

Marian smiled and shook her head laughing. Thunder rolled as a loud banging was heard at the front door. She turned and walked toward it. Matilda shook her head as if she never revealed what she just said and mumbled, "Who could that be with your Father gone and Grandfather sick in bed?"

Marian opened the door and gasped. There stood a man with more blood than skin showing. Just beyond him a horse pin-cushioned with arrows lay dead. The man gasped coughing. Arrows pierced his back as his clothes were torn by a whip lashes. His side oozed with a mark from a broadsword that snaked down his front. His ankles exposed pants torn as if they had been shredded. Marian screamed orders at the top of her lungs, "I need hot water and as many sheets as you can find in my chambers now! Matilda help me get him up. Oh dear God in heaven have things fallen as far as this?"

Matilda and Marian rushed to the coughing gasping man. He looked over at Marian choking out, "Help me," before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

Struggling they carried the man upstairs and paused before the hall. This was not the first person Marian nursed to health. To amuse his daughter Lord Matthew had set a room across from his daughter's to harbor her patients. "No Matilda, my room and no one is allowed to come in. It's a woman who is having a bad birth remember that. That is the story."

Matilda ran ahead and opened the door to Marian's bedroom turning down the bed as the girl held the man's weight, "This isn't proper. Who is he that you need to hide him so?"

"Help me get him on the bed. While you are at it take the top cover off only leave the sheet underneath. I hope we have an extra mattress because this is about to be ruined." Marian began to explain as the women laid the man on his stomach leaving the arrows in his back pointing upward. Quickly Marian used her sewing scissors to cut the clothing from the man's body. Matilda ran to get Marian's illegal surgical tools from the hidden passageway. Marian snapped the arrows off leaving a little to show outside the skin and finished, "This man is Robert of Locksley."

Matilda gasped unable to move for a moment, "That means..."

Marian placed a hand upon Robert's back and a knee on the bed her other hand grasping the arrow, "Hold him Matilda he is going to rise off this bed. It means that his Father is dead and the castle at Locksley has been burned to the ground and all hell has broken loose. We are now harboring an outlaw."

Matilda slammed the screaming man back down onto the bed as Marian removed the other arrows, "It isn't the first time. Let's get him cleaned up and sewn up. The Sheriff, Prince John, and your Father will be home at any moment."

Marian rubbed her neck and moaned, "What time is it?"

Matilda finished shaving Robert's beard, "Nigh onto midnight. I best get cleaned up and ready to serve the men. Think you can finish alone?"

Marian went over dumping the bloody water and taking the fresh bowl over to the bed, "Yes I can. We left proper long ago." She began to clean the cuts underneath his beard, "At least the wounds are clean."

Matilda began to leave the room and muttered, "At least you two are betrothed."

Horses hooves clattered outside as the men arrived home. Everything in castle appeared as if nothing had happened. Marian's presence was not missed among that late night dinner. Upstairs she worked placing bandages to slowly bleeding wounds. Robert in a feverish sleep woke up to see a woman leaning over him working. Confused he tried to grasp where he was. The last he remembered was getting off a boat arriving home from the Crusades and a message begging him to come home. The woman put her hand on his lips motioning for him not to try to speak. His body was burning with fever aching with wounds worse than any he received from battle. Robert squinted his eyes focusing them on her mouth trying to make out what she was singing through his delirium.

Who will stop the false king running the land to its death?

Return home wanderer and heal the sick,

Cut out the plague before it gets to us all.

Brother is against brother

Our land is ruled in fear and greed

Where is our king?

Who will avenge the deaths of the right?

Murdered brutally in the night

In a land lying still and forgotten

A kingdom with a broken throne

A king has lost his home

A war called from far away

Causing our warriors and king to forget the war

Right here

Matilda came into the room and motioned for Marian to step out and get some air. Carrying the last bowl of blood red water Marian dumped it in the kitchen while the conversation drifted down the hall.

"With the Locksley dead that breaks your old contract Matthew. Perhaps time to make a new one?" Prince John's voice drifted down the hallway as Marian stopped to listen.

"I still hate it that my old friend betrayed us in the end. We did what needed to be done," Marian heard her Father reply.

"I'd take good care of your daughter. Besides, Matthew this would insert me into the royal family and the Locksley land is now rightfully Marian's," the third voice of the Sheriff of Nottingham's joined the other two.

"You will announce the engagement soon Matthew. You won't betray us like Locksley did? I'd hate to kill family," Prince John threatened.

"No I will announce it. At the month's end. A wedding as soon as the weather turns warm. March that will give Marian four months or so to prepare. When it's proper. We wouldn't want the people to talk," her Father said.

Marian shook her head no in horror. The Sheriff a man thirty years her senior wanted nothing but the power she'd bring in title. Odds were he would kill her within a month stating some tragic accident. Marian ran up the back stairwell into her chambers. Her only hope for life now lie in keeping her greatest childhood enemy alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun poured into the window warming a cold room. The world outside was muddy and wet from the two week torrential downpour. People began to clean up their already decrepit homes. Robert Locksley groaned feeling as if he had been run over by a hundred horses. He turned his head slowly and saw a girl he guessed to be about eighteen sleeping in a chair with a blanket wrapped around her. Looking around stone walls greeted him telling him he was no longer in the Holy Land. An older woman entered the room and crossed over to his side quietly.

"Ah, you're awake. That's a good sign. Easy now your wounds are still pretty fresh. I'll help you up. We almost gave you up for dead. You are one lucky young man," Matilda helped prop Robert up against the back of the bed sitting him up on pillows, "She's slept here every night."

Robert began reaching back in his mind trying to overcome the overload of senses and memories, "Matilda?!" The woman nodded as she poured a little sugar in a bowl of something. Robert's eyes darted around recalling what happened remembering who he was, "What happened to me? I barely remember the passage home. My entire bloody body hurts. Who's the girl?"

Matilda swatted his hand sending Robert into a howl, "Watch your language. You are at the castle at Sherwood. You have been out with a fever for two weeks now. It's a lucky thing the Master went with Prince John to London for a few weeks or we wouldn't have been able to keep ya so. Now here try to hold something. Ya have barely ate in weeks."

Robert tried to protest only to receive a mouthful of semi-bitter porridge. A girlish chuckle rang out as the sleeping figure in the chair woke up letting the blanket fall as she sat on his bedside, "You didn't like it any better when you were asleep." She reached out boldly as he chewed and felt his head then neck, "The fever is gone finally. You may live after all. To speak plainly because Matilda will sugar coat it. I assume you received a message down in the Holy Lands begging you to come home. Richard let you come with a promise that you will be right back which is easy enough to guess. Upon your return home you found Locksley Keep burned to the ground and your Father and all servants dead and the surrounding town burned to the ground with no survivors. I assume you whipped your horse into running in the direction of Sherwood where marauders found you beating you assuming you were a dead man on top of a running horse. Hence you landed at my door half dead and unknowing of where you were or what had happened to you."

Matilda shook her head stated that she would leave the two alone and left the room. Marian walked over and closed the door behind her muttering. Turning around she looked at the man straight in the eye. She stood letting him watch her. Marian then waked over and began to lower the blanket from his shoulders he jerked it back up, "What the devil are you doing?"

"Changing your bandages. That cut on your side needs cleaning again and frankly you can't do it. Don't worry your chest isn't the first man's chest I've seen. Someone has to help out the people in this wasteland," Marian said jerking down the blanket, setting a bowl of steaming water on the bed. Quietly she began to unwrap the bandage.

"Marian??" Robert said beginning to realize who this girl was. "Just my luck, instead of an angel of mercy I get sent the devil herself. When did you get...so...become...so..."

"Six years is a long time Robert," Marian replied as she exposed the wound that had began to turn pink slightly. "You have an uncanny ability to heal quickly thank God. Now here's your instructions."

"My instructions? Marian, you are six years my junior I hardly think you can order me around..."Robert began protesting.

"Order you around? The second you stepped off that boat life as you knew it ended. You are a man presumed dead. They catch you alive they will finish the job and with the shape you are in now it won't take much doing. My Father is due home in the morning to announce the engagement between myself and the Sheriff of Nottingham. He finds you here in my bed that is reason enough to kill you forget our circumstances. Today we will work on your strength. I pray that you can walk. Tonight I shall fit you in clothes and send you on an errand. I will lead you through the tunnels, but the rest is up to you. Find a giant of a man they call Little John. He will take you in. Don't leave the forest. Stick with him he won't do you wrong. Come here at least once every other week and I will check your wounds and bandages. Return to this room only and in the same way I lead you out. Stay safe, stay alive. Do you understand?" Marian explained while her hands flew cleaning and replacing new cloth onto his cut where the sword blade rested.

Day waned into night as Robert tried to take a few steps at a time. Marian skirted about the room changing it about as if no one had been there but her. Robert watched as she brought out a dress form from inside her wardrobe fitted with an unfinished gown. She changed the bed and ordered his mattress burned along with the sheets. Within minutes the room turned from a bare bones sick room to a traditional woman's chamber.

Robert looked out the window catching a glimpse of his homeland. He winced at a random muscle spasm sending daggers of pain up his back. Robert breathed heavily trying to muffle a cry as he staggered back against the corner of a room. Sweat poured down his forehead as the opposite corner of the room opened up beside the hearth. Marian glanced over then came over running. She turned him around and let him lean against the cold stone wall as she massaged his back where the arrows lay down his bare back and up again staying modestly above his pant line. Gasping for breath he asked, "How often have you pulled arrows out of a man's back?"

Marian worked relaxing the knotting muscles, "More often than not. Life here has changed Robin. Prince John has made things hard and medical treatment illegal. I learned from my Grandfather. I help the outlaws often through the same passage you are about to take. My father thinks I'm just a midwife like my Mother was. I've seen more than most girls my age have. Although I will admit your injuries are the worst to come my way and I've only sewn up crossbow wounds once before. Longbow a hundred times but crossbow wounds are different somehow. There try moving now try not to tense those muscles because it's going to hurt worse than the devil until it heals all the way."

Robert tried moving his shoulders feeling the pain leave, "You haven't called me Robin since you were four. I will have to admit. Things aren't what I expected upon returning. I'm beginning to think I was safer out on the Crusade."

Marian walked back over to the pile of clothing and handed them to Robert, "You were. There you know your enemy here you do not. Here change, we need to be leaving soon." She walked over to the doorway to her room pausing before she exited, "I will return in five minutes."

Robert nodded as Marian left. Marian walked down the servants stairway to the kitchen below. Greeting the busy cook she picked up the bundles in a corner. For three years now Marian and the Castle at Sherwood acted as a supplier to the outlaws in the forest. Hoisting the heavy sacks with the strength of a man she threw them over her shoulder nodding to the servants and ascending the staircase. Halfway down the stone corridor coughs rang out from a bedroom. Silently she tiptoed inside setting the bags of food gently down.

"Marian? That you girl?" an older gentleman coughed from the bed.

"It's me Grandfather. I wanted to let you know I'm leading Robert to Sherwood tonight. Do you think you can get up and greet Father when he arrives home?" Marian crossed over helping the man sit up.

"Just get Matilda in here to dress me. When you here the knock then you may leave. I feel like sitting in the parlor for a while," he replied swinging his legs over the bed.

"I will. We can't let the sands of time pull you back in now can we? Don't worry Grandfather. I will be careful," Marian kissed him on the head and took the sacks to her room.

Marian walked into the room to find Robert staring out the window. With a sigh as pink fingered its way across the sky he asked, "This is what it has come to hasn't it?"

"Unfortunately yes. Someone has to run this country while you dunderheads stayed in the Holy Lands playing your game," Marian replied kneeling at her bedside pulling out her prayer stool. Without a word she opened what appeared to be another tile on the floor with it. Inside lay a broadsword she expertly tied to her side. Walking over to the hearth, Marian pulled a small piece of wood from the pile next to the fire lighting it. Outside a loud crash was heard followed by her Grandfather's chuckle. Robert watched intently as Marian ran her finger precisely along the cracks between the stone walls. The wall seemed to shake and sink inward. Marian turned and motioned for Robert to follow. "Grandfather thought that in the fireplace would be too cliche and easy to spot."

After decesending a staircase that wound its way between the walls of Sherwood Castle itself the air began to grow chilled. Robert's breath caught looking about the room. Marian set the sacks down letting them fall open slightly. Robert's eyes darted about trying to take it all in. Swords, longbows, crossbows, arrows, armor, chainmail of an unusual design, and clothing lay littered about the room. Food stood stock piled against the walls surrounded by a small fortune in gold. Robert walked about trying to comprehend what all this meant. A forgotten corner seemed to catch his eye towards the end of the tapered room before the tunnel began. A small out of place well housed the sound of water lapping as the water inside never stood still.

Robert amazed and drawn by something he did not quite understand walked over. Eyes drawn to the waters he watched their dance and swirl as pictures fuzzy with time presented themselves. Woods formed in the water, horses covered a forest burning, a war he had never seen, and a woman so strong his heart leapt out of his chest for her flashed about the surface. Robert shook his head rubbing his eyes as the water returned to normal. Looking at the wall just feet beyond the wall a shelf appeared that was not there moments ago. Lying inside was a sword intricately carved from legend and story. Robert's hand reached out to touch it as an arrow flew pinning him to the wall.

Marian stood with a longbow arched aimed at him. Her eyes cold and dark, "I don't know what you saw. No one but me touches the Excalibur. Understand? Why it's showing itself to you I don't understand nor do I care." She walked over and pulled out the arrow from his clothing, "Remember I only miss...on purpose. Let's go the evening is waning fast."

Half an hour's journey felt like minutes when they came upon a wall. Marian expertly opened another door and motioned for him to crawl through. The other side held a cliff behind a waterfall. Water crashed providing the perfect natural cover. Marian dropped the two sacks she had been carrying at the edge. Robert followed her looking over adjusting the quiver and bow she had handed to him just moments earlier. Smiling she nodded towards the edge, "Don't flail about or you'll kill yourself." Robert opened his mouth to ask just as she let out a shrill whistle and kicked him over sending him down the waterfall head over heals.


End file.
